Inner Beauty REVISED
by LuvMoon
Summary: It was a wish that she made without listening to the consequences. Will this break her or make her stronger.how far will you go to get your friends and love one back? Find out! FINISH REPOST STORY
1. Chapter 1

A/N: UMM... I am reposting this story, and it has been corrected but i still need a beta reader. ANY takers, PLZ i dont bite hehehe...

alot has been added to the story, and i am thinking alot of things will be added to each chapter as they will be reposted...

**_PLEASE REVIEW STILL_**... thank you... oh this story is FINISHED, so i just have to **CORRECT, ADD and REPOST **

**---luvmoon--- **

* * *

This was the fight they have all trained for. The nights wind was crisp and it was stinging through their skin. But that did not matter for their minds were occupied of their big fight. As they were faced with the Generals their heartbeats were doubled but neither one noticed how scared one is by just looking at their faces.

They all knew they needed to beat Beryl once and for all to regain the world peace but as the fight continued Mars sensed that they were not as prepared as she thought. Mars six sense were telling her to remove everyone from the fight scene as soon as possible for she knew Beryl's Generals were too strong for them.

Four sailors were positioned, ready to fight for their princess. They hid her from the Generals, and all prayed from their planets for help them protect her.

"Give up you sailor twits. Your power is useless and not even an inch close to ours." Kunzite voice bellowed through the midst of the dark night. "Princess, give us the crystal and you all can enjoy the power of darkness."

"Keep on dreaming ugly boy, you will never get that crystal." Mars yelled back.

"Well I guess we have to force it out of your possession then, right Princess." Jedite join in accompanied with an evil laugh.

Rei turned toward Serena and gave her the friendless smile she could ever give her despite the fear written all over her face. "Serena, for once please listen to us. Leave, leave now and let us handle this."

"Mars, no. I could never abandon you guys. I will fight beside you, please don't ask me to leave." Serena answered, lips quivering and trying really hard to cease the tears from falling.

"Princess," started Malechite, "I guess you are the first to go. Give us the crystal NOW or else." He was charging up his power with his right hand and a bright white, silver ray were directed to his hand.

The scouts all looked at the light and knew that he could strike them with one smooth hand stroke.

"You're dreaming lover boy. You have to go through us first." Jupiter answered.

"Jupiter thunder…. Crash."

Jupiter missed him by an inch. Jupiter looked on as his face went from a smile to frown. Without a thought he answered back with a vengeance. Just as they thought, one smooth stroke of his hand the silver white ray flew off to Jupiter's way.

Jupiter was the first to fall.

Mars was the second to fall. The Generals were not even exerting their full powers and although Venus and Mercury decided to combine their powers, it was not enough to win the fight. Their tactics were not enough and Beryl's General were still standing without a single scratch. The Generals were too powerful for them.

After exerting their power toward the Generals, the scouts power were not enough and all that Serena could do was watch her friends fall helplessly on the ground. Serena did not know if they were still alive or hanging on by a thread. She tried running toward them but her feet seemed to have been glued on the floor. She was told to run but didn't listen and now she felt the guilt of letting her friends die for nothing for she was about to die herself. The thought of her friends dying was all that Serena could think of and this scared her even more than dying herself.

She stood there looking at her friends, tears draping down her cheeks while the General all stood far off from her just looking. As she finally got the strength to lift one foot, Kunzite launched an attack toward her.

Serena looked up and due to the cloudiness of her mind she did not know how to react. She saw the light coming toward her and she knew she wanted to move away from it but she did not know how. So she stood there looking straight to the light that was about to hit her, but before it touch her, someone carried her to safety.

She looked up and saw Tuxedo Mask hovering over her with his long black cape.

"Princes, whatever you do, don't give up. I'm here to protect." He said looking down at her. Without much thought, he lowered his head and gave her a peck on the lips.

The couple were so caught up at the moment that neither could react fast enough as one of the Generals launched a big thunder beam in their direction.

Tuxedo Mask hit more than three thunder beams in a row and although he bowed to protect his Princess the beam was strong enough to harm him. His body was on the group looking helpless like the scouts and his head was rested on Sailor Moon's lap where she cradled him.

Serena couldn't take the pain and all she could do was cry over her friends body and her Prince. She looked up at the Generals and all she could think of was, for them to take her life also. She couldn't careless if she gets killed or if the General were to take the Crystal away from her. She couldn't bare the thought of living without her friends and specially her Prince. She wanted to join them, even if that meant losing her life also.

Beryl's General all had smile on their face. They were slowly approaching Sailor moon when Beryl's head appeared in the dark clouds.

"Generals, return."

"But your highness, we could get the crystal now." Kunzite replied looking up at the hallow face of Queen Beryl.

"DON'T YOU EVER QUESTION ME AGAIN." Beryl bowled out.

Without another word, they disappeared in the thin air.

The nights air soon went back to soft smooth flow. The nights deep blue sky was soon revealed just as the Generals disappeared.

She was relief that the Generals were summoned back by Queen Berryl, because she knew she was not strong enough to fight them off alone. She sat on the ground cradling Darien on her arms and looking at her helpless friends.

"Everyone, please hold on. My dear Tuxedo Mask please don't leave me again. Please Darien, please…. I can't do this again. I can't lose you again please, hold on." She begged hugging him tighter in her arms.

She sobbed hard and prayed hard for them to live again. She didn't know what to do and as she looked around, she was alone, all alone.

"Mother please if you can hear me, help me PLEASE!" she screamed. After few minutes of calling out to her mother, her uncontrollably sobbing ceased a little when a bright light appeared in front of her.

There stood in front of her an angel, so she thought but soon realized that it was her Mother looking radiant and beautiful as usual.

"My dearest daughter, be strong and have the strength to let go. They are too weak to hold on my daughter, so let them go my love." Her mother's voice was calm and soft.

"NO, NO, NO! Mother they can't go. I can't let them go. It's all my fault, we were not ready. I need them Mother. I will not survive without them, their friendship and my dear Tuxedo Mask. Please Mother help me." She pleaded.

After a few thought, she looked at her daughter looking really helpless and she could feel the hurt and agony inside her heart. She was about to do the unimaginable.

"My sweetest daughter, are you sure you want them back? There is a way my daughter but once you hear the consequences believe me, you won't agree to it."

"I will do anything Mother. I will sacrifice anything Mother, anything to bring them back to me. Please tell me what to do."

"All you have to do is make a wish really hard on the crystal. If the crystal feels that your wish is your heart's desire the crystal will grant your wish. But I have to warn you about the consequences my dear daughter. You see…." Her sentence was cut off due to the blinding light of the crystal.

Before she could tell Serena the consequence Serena was already in the process of making the wish. The crystal was soon granting Serena's wish. The consequences was not heard and all her Mother could do is shake her head.

"Oh my dear daughter you did not again listen to me. I hope you will not regret this." With that said, she disappeared in thin air.

The blinding light of the crystal surrounded Serena. She closed her eyes to make her wish stronger and chanted over and over again, "I wish for my friends and my dearest Tuxedo Mask to come back to life."

The light of the crystal surrounded the world.


	2. Chapter 2

i am reposting this story and i have **ADDED, CORRECTED** so please read and review...

oh **I AM** the **ORIGINAL AUTHOR** of this story and if you know anyone that has copied it please tell me... i still have the original..

thank you all... please review

**--luvmoon--**

* * *

The Consequences of the Wish

The sun was peering through the windows of her room and although the rays of the sun did not touch her nor come close to her silky skin, she could feel the radiation of the heat. She didn't want to wake up nor do anything of the matter. She just wanted to lie there and pretend to sleep the whole day. Her body was aching and she does not know why or she didn't really care to know why at the moment.

She could sense someone in the room but she was too tired to lift her eyelids to actually see who it was.

Deep inside she sensed something bad happened. But she felt too tired and heavy inside to just let the thought go.

'Oh, mom get out of my room. Let me sleep please.' She thought, thinking the person in her room was Irene, her mother. 'I had a terrible night. Please leave.'

Without a stir, she knew the person was not leaving her room anytime soon. But she was determined to stay on her bed even though the person that she thought it was her mom, would make a commotion.

She heard several noises but was too occupied of feeling the softness of the sheet she was laying on to care.

"Highness, please wake up."

'Did hear that right?' her thoughts rumbled on. 'Did mom just call me highness?' she chuckled in her thoughts.

"Oh mom! I am no highness." She answered, not moving from her position. "Since you are waking me up like that today, okay, I guess I will not give you any trouble. Mom you make me laugh." She answered lifting herself up from the heavy comforter and opening her eyes.

As she rubbed her eyes from the sleepiness, she turned to where the noise was coming from and where she thought her mother would be. But as the woman turned around, Serena almost yelped out of the bed.

"WHOAH! WHO ARE YOU?" she bowled and gathered as much of the comforter to cover herself. This surprise surely woke her up to the fullest. She was now fully alert.

"Your Highness, please no games today okay." The red haired girl answered, while pouring a cup of water into a bowl. She had an apron on, and a long dress that was not really appealing to Serena's eyes.

_She almost looked like a maid,_ Serena thought still looking at her very intently. _She also reminds of Molly. OH Serena, you are very silly sometimes. _She was having conversation inside her head while still looking very intently at the girl who called her Princess.

She finally shook the image of how very alike the girl with an apron to her friend Molly and looked around at the room that she was staying on. She noticed how gigantic the bedroom was and was in awe about everything surrounding her. The room was covered in gold leaf paint and had paintings that must have cost a fortune.

_I must be dreaming,_ she thought, putting both hands on each side of her head. She tried to close her eyes, thinking she was just dreaming.

_Maybe if I pinch myself, I will surely wake up._ Just as she thought, she pinched both her cheeks and she did it harder than she thought. This made her frown and just let out a little groan. _Okay, that hurts so therefore that means this is not a dream. But where am I? _

Her eyes widened as she looked unto the room that she had slept on, and her thoughts quickly scanning her memory trying to remember what had happened the night before. _Brain please remember. OH, why cant I remember. Okay, slowly, where am I? _her mind screamed.

As her mind was working overtime, her eyes were also wondering about. The windows in the room were wide, tall and covered by curtains that for sure she thought it was made by silk and gold. There was a huge dressing table with everything that a rich girl could want and to her surprise the room was spotless, not like her room in the future.

As her eyes scanned through the details of the room, it then came back to the red head girl that has called her princess.

'_Who is this girl? Why is she looking at me as if I have seen a ghost.'_ She thought, looking at the red head girl with outmost curiosity.

She didn't know either to ask her name or just pretend. She thought it would be too rude to ask her name if she has known her.

"Who are you?" Serena said finally deciding to ask while throwing off the heavy comforter off her body and getting off the humongous bed.

As she stepped on the ground, her eyes still fixed on the girl waiting for her response, her hand quickly smoothed out her clothes, as if it was a reflex.

"AAHH what am I wearing? I don't wear this to bed…" she said, but soon realized that the gown was made of silk and how good it felt on her hands and body. This made her smile.

This interrupted her thought about knowing about who the girl really was and she dumbfounded went to the windows and looked out. She did not know what was to expect but overall was surprised to see that the window actually opens up and led out to the biggest terrace she has ever seen.

As the she opened up the window, she felt the cool breeze on her silky skin and took a deep breath to take in as much oxygen as she could. She closed her eyes so that she could imagine the air rushing through her body.

'_Oh where am I? Come on brain, think what happened last night._' Her mind went back to reality.

As she opened her eyes she saw the terrace and beyond that all she could see was noting but tall trees and a pond from far sight.

She opened the window wider and stepped outside the terrace. She wanted to see something or someone that she could remember but as she ran back and forth from one end of the terrace to the other she was getting furious because she did not see anything or anyone.

After looking, she stood up against the terrace wall looking at the house. The house that she was in was a mansion. She liked what she saw for she thought it seemed like a fairytale house. However she felt out of place and did not know what to think of this.

"This has got to be a mistake. Okay breath," she started, pacing back and forth, "think hard, the last thing I remembered was that I was in a fight with the Beryl's General and my friends were all hurt…."

Without a thought she ran back inside the room as if she had an epiphany and stared at the red head girl.

"Please tell me where my friends are? Are they okay? OHH Tuxedo Mask." She asked fidgeting with her fingers and very close to tears.

The red head girl just looked at her as if she was a ghost and thought that was a ridiculous question. She just shook her head and answered, "Princess, you barely have any friends and who is Tuxedo Mask?" and without much thought she continued preparing something that Serena could not figure out.

Serena's tears were streamed down her face and she let out a loud cry before collapsing on the floor.

"Princess, what have gotten to you? Come on, we have an important day today and we need you to get prep you up your highness." The girl said while helping Serena get back on her feet again. "Tonight is really important and we have to make you pretty as possible so that you could win the Prince's heart."

Serena's body was loopy and didn't do much to protest from the red head girl's grip.

Tears were streaming down her face like a waterfall, "I don't want anyone else. I already have my Darien." She answered now sitting up on the bed. Her lips quivered while trying to stop herself from crying.

"Princess, I don't know what you are saying but you don't have anyone. Except, well your horses and us."

"I want to go home. I want my friends and I want my Tuxedo Mask!" she screamed.

"Princess, crying and screaming is not going to get you anywhere."

As she sat there still trying to contain her tears, her mind finally remembered something else.

"OHHH, OHHH the wish!" she said jumping off the bed.

"Wish?"

"Yes wish. Please leave. I… I have to..be….no, I need to be alone… yeah alone." She said ordering her maid out of the room.

"I am going to get the water for your bath your Highness and please no more games when I come back." With that said, she closed the door behind her.

After the maid left, she took a deep breath and looked around as if she was looking for something and she did so two more times.

"Okay, my Mother appeared and I made a wish. My wish was to bring my friends back to life. Now, my Mother was saying something….something like… what would happen after…but what was it?" She paced.

"Come on Serena, think! What did Mother say that would happen." She stopped pacing and there stood the largest, tallest mirror that she has ever seen. At first she looked up and saw the carving on the wood that the mirror was placed on and as her eyes scanned down, it then came to seeing herself on the mirror. At first she squinted but after looking at herself again, she saw…

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" her scream was high pitched and with her shocked she ran back to her bed, covered herself with the heavy comforter.

The scream could have been heard throughout the county, and this made the red head girl come running back inside the room.

"Princess, what happened? Princess, where are you? Are you okay?" The red head girl ran back inside the room, swung the door opened, and searched the whole room for Serena.

"I am under here." She answered peering her head out for the red head girl to see.

"Princess, what happened?" she asked approaching the edge of the bed. She was clutching her dress where her heart was and was trying to control her breathing.

"Look at me! Look at me! I look hideous!" She answered sitting up and pointing at her face.

"Princess, you don't look hideous! I mean that is how you usually look." The red head girl started, "now, I need to get the water for your bath so please just remain in bed okay."

Before she could close the door, she stopped, "I almost forgot. Princess here is a telegram for you. I don't know who it is from but oh well." She handed the letter to a teary princess.

Serena took the letter with shaky hands and just stared at it. _What did she mean, I usually look like this? I so do not!_

As her brain went back to reality, she saw that the envelope only had Serenity written on it. She turned it several times before deciding to open it. She however finally contained her sobbing.

Inside the letter, she noticed that whoever wrote it used a quill pen and she read on…

_My dearest Daughter,_

_I know you must have questions of where you are, who you are and where your friends are. My dear, do you remember your wish? You wished for your friends and Tuxedo Mask to be brought back to life. You did not however listen to the consequences so here it is:_

_You my dearest is back in the 16__th__ hundred and is the princess of London England. You are the Daughter of King Andrew and Queen Lita. You my daughter might recognize them as your friends and if you are wondering about your other friends, they are fully alive and healthy. They however do not remember you. No one remembers their past life from the Moon Kingdom or their Tokyo life except you. _

_Now, you must be questioning how you could break the consequences of the wish…_

_Well my dear, here is how but brace yourself…_

_You have to win Prince Darien's heart back again, but it will not be an easy task. You see, the consequence made you my beautiful daughter, well…. Not really appealing._

"Thanks Mother, I already know that. I look like a witch."

_You have to win him by what you have now and he may overlook the looks you never know. Also, you have some competitions. You see, your other friends, Mars, Venus, and Mercury are also princesses of other countries. You will soon meet them. They are also after Darien's heart and to make matter worse my dearest, Darien has to kiss you and love you for who you are in order to break the consequences of the wish._

_I know this is a lot to take in but I know you could do this my love, I know you are strong enough if you put your heart into it. Good luck my dearest, and smile, for your friends and beloved is alive. _

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_ Queen Serenity_

She placed the letter inside her night table drawer and took the mirror that was on top of the table. She braced herself before raising the mirror to eye level.

"Oh, I look ugly. I have very think eyebrows and a big mole on my right cheeks and below my lips. Oh I look hideous. My teeth are yellow and crooked with one tooth on the front sticking out, oh, and my hair. It is long but not silky at all. It has bangs that are cut uneven and lots and lots of freckles. Oh Mother, this task is impossible if I look like this! He will never fall for me Mother."

She just collapsed on her bed and just let her tears fall.

"I guess I can't complain. My friends and my dear Darien is alive." This brought a smile to her face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Prince oh Prince"

"_Prince oh Prince"_

"Mother, why such rules? I am your only heir and why force that unto me?" He asked while pacing back and forth from his father's library room.

"My son, you know why. The rule cannot be broken just because you rather fall in love than to be set up. You my son is not the first prince to have gone through this. You have to be married before your 21st birthday or the next person in line will get it. Oh I don't know what to think if your immature cousin ever gets to be crowned king." His Mother replied with such soothing tone in her voice.

"Mother, please I want to look for my own girl. I feel ridiculous doing this." He replied. He stopped his pacing and looked at his Father for some support but one shook of his head from left to right was all he got.

"Oh, you both are unreasonable." With that said, he left the room and slammed the door with all his might.

"Talk to him, my dearest. You are his father, he might listen to you. I mean, you went through the same thing at the same age, so he may understand better."

"No let him be. He will come to terms with it, just like I did." And that ended the conversation.

* * *

"So unfair. Why do I have to pick one of princesses that I have never met before? And to expect me to fall in love with them just to keep the family purely blue blood, that is just pure sick." He said out loud as he reached his room.

"I agree your Highness."

"Damn Malechite! Don't scare me like that. I thought I was alone." He said after turning around to see where his friend was. He was holding his chest as if his heart was about to jump out and Malechite couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the prince.

"Sorry your Highness, but I have come to prepare you for the ball."

"Thanks but I think I will pass."

"You know you can't do that, right?" Malechite answered with a visible smirk on his face. He then walked to the Prince's walk-in closet and brought out a black armour suit.

"I know!" he sighed, "but I believe in love Malechite."

"So, the Prince actually has a heart." He answered very sarcastically. "So what about the other women you played your Highness?"

"They were just for fun but now I am ready to settle down."

"So give this a try. I heard some of the princess looks hot."

"Hot maybe, but I want someone more than that. I mean, all the hot girls I have gone out with turned out to be boring. I could barely hold up any conversation with any of them and I had to shut them up by kissing them or else." He answered with a smirk on his lips, while reminiscing about the girls from his past.

"Well think of it this way, if you go through this, you might find some one or your parents will stop trying and they might, just might overrule the rules. So either way, this could work in your advantage."

"You know mate, you are completely right. That's put me in a better mood. Lets get this party going."

"Looking good your Highness." Malechite complemented his friend after helping him dress up.

"I do look good don't I?" he answered looking at himself in the mirror.

"Hmm, not only romantic but conceited."

"Hahaha, very funny. Shall we get this party started?"

"Your Highness, lead the way."

With that said, the two friends left the Prince's room and headed down to the grand ballroom where the party was being held.

* * *

Getting ready was very painful for Serena. Not only had the red head girl forcefully forced her to the tub and poured cold water on her, she also made her wear a gown that came with a corset. She never felt like she was about to throw up, fall from dizziness and had stomach pain all at the same time, until now.

Her maid was very persistent to get Serena dressed up and ready by 7 o'clock that night.

Serena also had to fix her face. Her maid fixed her hair up by putting it up high bun while she fixed her own makeup. She tried to cover her mole and freckles but the make up that she was offered with was not as advanced as the future Tokyo. But she had to do what she has got in front of her. As much as she wanted to cover most of her freckles and mole, the result did not show much of difference. Instead of covering, she made herself look more like a ghost. The pale makeup made her paler and it highlighted her thick eyebrows and the two big moles. She wanted to pull her tooth out that was sticking out of her mouth but felt helpless for she couldn't do much to her tooth or to her face.

"AHHH," she screamed in frustration.

"Your highness, what do you think you are doing?" the maid asked taking the mask out of Serena's hand.

"I am covering my ugly face, what do you think I am doing?" she answered, yanking the mask back from the maid's hand.

However, the maid seems to have had a good grip of the mask that they ended up playing tug of war.

"What are you doing?"

"Princess, this is not a masquerade ball. You do not need this mask."

"Let go, you… you.. Please I need it", she begged still trying to get the mask off from the maid's grip.

"No you don't. You will be an embarrassment if you are the only one wearing a mask."

"Look at me! I am an embarrassment already."

With so much anger, she finally pulled the masked out of the maid's grip. She stuck her tongue out to the maid to make the atmosphere more relaxed but the maid had never seen such behaviour especially from a princess.

After two hours of tug of war with the maid, she finally made it out of the mansion and unto her carriage. Well, to be honest, she was also dragged, half tugged by the maid into the carriage. She did everything she could think of to not be able to attend the party but the maid was much more stronger than she.

There she sat by herself inside the carriage, thinking of how much the corset was hurting her and how hungry she was.

The ride was bumpy and she had to hold on to dear life just to settle her bottom unto the chair.

When the horses went to a halt, she embraced herself before stepping out of the carriage. Outside the carriage, she saw the house, which was three times more of the house that she just came from and there parked around the castle was several carriages, some decorated, some looking old.

She took a deep breathe and raised her gown before taking a step and thought, 'here goes nothing. Let the party start!'

* * *

At the Party

_Darien's point of view:_

'Wow, what a turn out. Here I go putting on my fake smile to get through welcoming the entire guest. Hmm, I wonder where the princesses are.'

I looked helplessly around the ball room searching for the princesses when I noticed a girl with a mask just standing next to the food table and tapping her feet to the music's melody. I watched her for 5 min or more and noticed that she looked really uncomfortable with her dress and every now and then she would pick up a grape or two and just shoved it in her mouth.

My attention was then redirected to my friend who tapped me in the shoulder.

"Hey Malechite! What do you think so far? Good turn out right?"

"Of course my Prince. It is however your heart on the line here. Okay, you see the girl wearing a red gown your highness?" he started, pointing with his eyes rather than his fingers, "that is Rei, princess of Australia. On the left however, she is the princess of America. Her name is Mina and she is the one wearing deep Orange gown. On the far corner of the room, the girl with blue hair and wearing a dark blue gown, that your highness is Amy, princess of Japan." I waited for the fourth princess to be announced to me by Malechite but he stopped.

"But Malechite, I thought there were four princesses that I was suppose to meet?" he asked looking up at Malechite hoping for him to say that the girl beside the food table was one of the princesses.

"Oh, sorry Prince, but you are correct. You see the girl next to the food table she is the fourth princess. She is the princess of London England and her name is Serenity."

After all that information, the announcer finally made an announcement to the crowd that the Princesses were to be introduced one by one to me. Somehow, after hearing this, my stomach did a flip.

I signalled for Malechite to bend down to my level so that I could tell him how much I want to meet up the girl that was standing next to the foods.

"Your highness, is it not weird she is the only one wearing a mask?" he asked.

" I think that's unique," I answered but in truth I did find it odd. I was however excited to meet her eye to eye.

"So you like her already without meeting her your highness," he teased, "isn't a bit too early to say?"

"I think she looks beautiful."

"How can you tell, she is wearing a mask?"

"I mean everything else that you see from the outside." With that said, our conversation came to an end because the announcer already announced the first princess.

"Oh your highness, before I forget, your Mother asked me to tell you that you will date each of these princesses, alone." He winked at me! That left me with my mouth ajar. Oh that frustrates me because he is having fun at cost of my pain. How could he?

"Ladies and gentlement, your Highness, I present you Princess Rei from Australia."

After her name was announced, she slowly approached my thrown and gave me the biggest smile I have ever seen.

Alright, she looked pretty and her black jet hair was like mine. To my surprise she went up all the way to my thrown and gave me a peck on the cheeks. The crowd all clapped and then the second princess was then announced.

Once Rei reached the crowds and rejoined her friends, Amy the second princess was called. She was not as daring as Rei, for she just did the courtesy and gave a shy smile to me. She looks very cute but I could sense that she was nervous. That's not one of the traits that I look for in a girl.

Then the third girl was called to meet me. She had long blonde hair and was very petite. She was very pretty and I know I could or hopefully could get along with her and not be bored. Her name was Mina.

Finally the princess that I have been waiting and wanting to meet has finally been called. When her name was called, she looked around nervously and looked very hesitant to approach the thrown but finally had the energy to take the first step.

She approached my thrown and I wanted to see the whole her.

"Please princess, take off your mask." I asked in a very nice way.

"I begged you, your Highness, this is for the best for you and for everyone that I keep on this mask." She answered, and quickly turned around before I could say another word. But I was not easily turned away, and I wanted to see her. I was curious more now than before for she answered me with such oddness.

"I insist Serenity." I called back and that made her stop walking. She did not get that far that, so I would be able to see her tiny face even after she takes out her mask.

"Please don't let me do this. Please," she begged. "I don't want to shock everyone."

"Princes, the Prince asked you nicely, please take out your mask." Malechite answered for me in a tone that would make everyone even I would obey.

She knew she did not have any choice, and after turning around several times, she finally agreed.

She lifted her mask off, while her back was facing me, she slowly turned toward. I did not know what to expect but I did not however expect this at all.

"OHHHH," I yelled. My yell was louder than I would have liked it to be but I was in complete shocked. My shocked made me stood up my chair and the next thing I knew Malechite was holding me on one arm. All I could hear from the crowds were "AHHs and OOOs and loud sighs.

"Darien are you okay?" Malechite asked raising me up to standing position.

"Prince, get a grip."

"Thank … um.. you .. Princess" that was all I could manage to say after my shock.

I looked around and I could see that I was not the only one who was in shock. Actually everyone in the crown was covering his or her mouths in disbelief.

The princess, just turned around, put her mask back on and ran out of the ballroom. I felt bad of how I reacted but I couldn't help it. She looked….well… I can't explain.

Damn it, I am going out on a date with her. Just my luck. Thank goodness the other princess has the looks, even if they don't have the brain.


	4. Chapter 4

"1,2,3 Dating Time"

"_**1,2,3 Dating Time"**_

He was back again to pacing in his father's library room and this time it was to irritate his parents. Tonight's party was a disaster and he wanted to get his parents to change their mind about dating each princess alone. He even agreed to date them in groups but as much as he fought his case, his parents made their decision and they were sticking to it.

He again, left the room with anger and slamming the door behind him. This time instead of going straight to his room he went to the top veranda of their house. He just stood there looking out of the vast area in front of the house. There was nothing much to see from far but trees and waters.

"You know your Highness, you have impeccable taste in woman." Malechite chanted disturbing Darien's thoughts.

"Very funny Mal. I did not expect that at all. How could I have known that she would look like that?"

Malechite chuckled, "well at least now you know who not to pick. So out of curiosity, who was your next pick?"

"The other blonde hair princess. You know I will be forever scarred for the rest of my life. Be scared of anyone that wears a mask."

"You mean like this?" Malechite answered putting on a mask to tease him even more.

"Very ingenious Mal. Get rid of that."

"Prince, you have a very long day tomorrow, I suggest you get some rest."

"You're right as usual Mal. I wonder how the girl is doing after being embarrassed at the party?"

* * *

On the other side of town Serena was still recovering from the embarrassment that she had gone through tonight. When she dashed out of the party she headed home without looking back. She kept yelling to the horsemen, and felt so guilty after wards. The horseman was very obedient and patient. She was thankful for that.

"I guess it could have gone worse," she said staring at herself in front of the mirror. "I should have expected that shouldn't I?" She sighed to herself and shook her head with disappointment.

While brushing her hair, she heard a small knock at her door. Without much thought, she went to open the door.

"Lita!" she exclaimed and throwing herself to her.

"I beg your pardon?" Lita answered looking cross at her daughter. "Don't I get any respect at all?"

"Oh, I'm sorry… Mom." She said releasing her, "sorry mom… I guess I was just surprise to see you?"

"Well that's better. Now my dear, I heard what happened tonight. How are you feeling." Lita asked while taking a seat next to her daughter, on the big soft fluffy bed.

"I'm okay. I mean the sad part is that I have to see him again."

"I know my dear and I have tried to reason with your father to not let you go to this date, but he just won't listening."

"Thank you…um.. mom…" she felt weird calling Lita mom but she was left with no choice.

"Well you have the whole day tomorrow to rest and then head for the date so, my dear, just relax okay. Goodnight." Lita kissed her forehead and left her alone again.

"Goodnight Lita." She said in a whisper as Lita's body disappeared from the door. "I am so happy that everyone is alive, even if they don't remember me at all."

With that she climbed inside her comforter and fell into a deep sleep in just minutes.

* * *

"Morning Mal." Darien greeted while standing on top of the veranda looking out for the first princess to arrive.

"Morning Prince. I believe that's your first date coming out of the carriage. Shall we?" Malechite answered and did the courtesy letting the prince lead the

way.

"Oh quit that Mal. I know you are laughing inside and can't wait to rub it to my face when I get back to his horrible date."

With that said, they both headed down to meet Rei, the princess of Australia. Malechite however, was having a hard time containing his laugh.

But he had to when the door opened and entered the first princess.

"Prince Darien," Rei started, giving him a peck on the cheeks just like she did at the party, "how are you doing today?"

"Good. You Princess?"

"I'm splendid now that I am in your presence." She said looking around the house and not noticing Darien looking back to Malechite and giving him a mocking smile.  
Malechite couldn't help but chuckle under his breath but when Rei looked back to them, they both changed their expression so fast that Malechite almost chocked in his own saliva.

"Shall we Princess." Darien said offering his hands to her.

"What's the agenda for today your Highness."

"I thought we would have a nice ride and then a lunch picnic close to the pond."

"Ride? You mean ride around, sitting down on the carriage, right?" she stopped walking and looked at him with questions written all over her face.

"Um.. no Princess. Ride the horses I meant."

"Oh dear, I do not ride horses your Highness. I am scared of animals."

That just turned Darien off and without much notice, he let her hands go.

"Well, I would not impose Princess. We shall ride around with the carriage then."

An hour passed and they have not had any decent conversation at all. Actually, he had not had talked much at all for Rei just didn't let him say a word. She just kept on talking about her estate and how many maids she had and so on. She loved the fact that she had so much money and that she prided herself for not being able to cook for as she say, "I will never have to. I have maids to do that."

Darien couldn't wait for the date to end. He was bored to death and Rei just did not realize it at all. At lunch, she barely ate because her excuse was; the food contained too much cholesterol and fat. But to Darien, he didn't think strawberries and pineapples had much fat at all. He just dreaded the date.

When they said their goodbyes, Darien wanted to scream his guts out. He wanted this to end and he knew complaining was not the answer to his problem.

* * *

As the second day rolled about, he didn't want to get up at all. He wanted to pretend dead just for the day. But that was wishful thinking for Malechite was always there to remind him.

"Ready for the second date your Highness?" Malechite asked Darien while helping him get dress.

"Oh you can laugh Mal. I can hear you holding back your laughter." He answered yanking the sweater away from Malechite's grip.

"I am so sorry, but this is funny stuff. I saw you with the Princess of Australia and I could tell that you were bored out of your head."

"I was. I wanted to stop her from talking and she irritated me the whole time because she couldn't have any conversation other than her money."

"Well, I guess she's a no."

"Definitely a no."

"Ready for the second one?"

"Let's get this over with."

"Hello Princess!" Darien greeted and doing the courtesy at the same time. "How are you?"

"I'm good and you? oh and just call me Amy, Princess is just too formal for me."

Darien noticed that she blushed every time she talks. This again, is not one of the traits that he was looking for in a girl.

Awkward silence.

"So um.. the game plan for today is, I thought we could do some riding and then have lunch picnic close to the pond." He was actually scared of how this date was going to go through. He thought he would have it easy because the first princess talked like there was no tomorrow and so this princess would be the same, but to his surprise this second princess was the complete opposite.

Awkward silence.

"Do you ride?" he asked.

"I beg your pardon?" she answered giving him cut eyes.

"No, no, no, I meant ride horses… hehehe." He never felt so stupid in his life.

"Oh, no sorry. I am allergic to it," and before she could finish, he started coughing as if he was choking on his own saliva. He tried to clear his throat several times but he was so caught of guard to hear what she had said. He never met anyone that was allergic to an animal.

Awkward silence.

30 minutes to the date.

Awkward silence.

45 minutes to the date.

Awkward silence.

He never felt so bored in his entire life. He thought yesterday was boring, well he was wrong. At least yesterday the princess talked but this princess did not at all start any topics of conversation.

The princess did not really stay for the lunch picnic for she was not feeling well or so she says.

Darien was over all relief that she had cut their date in an hour time for he was running out of things to say.

* * *

"Oh man, on with the third date." He sighed as he retired for the rest of the day. He was exhausted for doing absolutely nothing.

"Prince ready for the third Princess?" Malechite asked joining him at the veranda again looking out for the carriage to arrive.

"NO Mal. I don't want any more dates."

"Well like it or not, her she comes."

"Kill me please," he gave a begging look at his friend.

"Hahaha, if I do then I won't have my entertainment for the day. Let's go!" he chuckled

"Very funny Mal." Was all his answer and both friends headed down to meet the princess.

"Oh hello. I am Mina, Princess of America." Darien could literately see her sort of hopping towards them. He just looked at Malechite and winked at him. Mina was perky all right, for she gave them both kisses on the cheeks and bear hugs.

"Princess, how are you?" Darien asked offering his hand and leading her to the back of the castle.

"I am in a good mood because you are here and I just want this to be a happy date."

"That is good to hear, because I do want the same thing. So, I was thinking, we could do some riding and have lunch picnic close to the pond later. How does that sound?" He asked looking at her with such curiosity.

"Riding?" she asked.

"Yeah, you know horses" he answered doing a little hop trying to imitate the horses.

"OH, no I can't ride. I think they are too dirty to ride on." She smiled at him.

"Dir..ty?" he answered barely getting it out of his throat and giving her a puzzled look.

"Yeah, I mean you don't expect me to actually go up there and ride the horse right. It might have lice or something. Ewww." She laughed and patting him on the arm at the same time.

Darien just gulped really hard.

During the course of their date, Mina was exactly like Rei and nothing like Amy. She talked and talked and talked and talked some more. Darien just listened, nods his head and smiles at her. Her topic of conversation was all about looks; her clothes, her makeup, her body and her hair. This bored Darien to death.

This time, it was Darien who cut their date in half. He pretended to have a stomachache to the point where Mina had to call Malechite to help him up to his room. He said his sorry and goodbye to Mina and dashed out of her sight.

Mina just shrugged it off and headed home. To her the date went fabulous.

To Darien, it was a different story. Once he got to his room, he stared jumping up and down and screaming, "Why me, why me, why me."

"Prince, is there anything I can help you with?" Malechite asked giving him a smirk smile.

"HA! You can kill me. I asked you this morning to kill me and you didn't." he answered. He finally settled down and laid flat on his bed.

"Mal, I don't want the next date to come. I'm scared of the girl Mal."

"Scared she might eat you up?" he chuckled.

"Its not a joking matter Mal. I mean what if she happens to be like them, that talks about nonsense stuff or be as quiet as a mull or better yet have another excuse of not wanting to ride horses."

"I guess you will never know until tomorrow now will you your highness."

"I guess not."

The two gentleman's chatted about all the possibilities of what might happen tomorrow with the next date but neither could have predicted of what was about to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**The date with the "mask"**

"_The fourth date"_

"Okay, get a grip. It's just a date. Well, getting embarrassed in his party is an additional to my shame but oh well. Yup its just a date." She paced back and forth inside her room trying to decide whether to wear the mask again or not.

"If I wear it, he will not be able to see me, therefore, not be scared." She thought out loud. But as she was remembering the night of the party she couldn't help but cringe after seeing the reaction of the prince for his face was just unforgettable.

"Of course!" she exclaimed in a high pitched voice, "if I don't wear it, he might faint on me or have his friend hold his hands," She laughed remembering the sight of the prince jumping off his throne and landing on the arms of his friend, "and the date might be cancelled."

"Either way, I have a mission to do."

Serena was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear her maid come in room. Her maid was so used to seeing the princess talking to herself that she barely takes notice anymore.

"Princess talking to yourself again?" Serena's maid said, trying to disturb the Serena's thoughts.

"Oh is that my dress?" she asked gleefully.

"Yes princess. Um… what are you doing with that mask again?"

"I was thinking of wearing it. And no, don't you dare grab it. I am watching you." Serena answered hiding the mask behind her back.

"Fine, I don't blame you." She replied while helping Serena put on the dress.

"May I ask why do we have to wear dresses that are heavy and hard to move with? I mean, don't you ever wear pants?"

The maid stared at her and then out of nowhere bursted out laughing. "Princess, sometimes I think you came out of the space."

'_I am not that funny_,' Serena thought sulking.

After the maid has helped Serena put on her dress, she was about to leave the room when she remembered, "Oh princess, I have another telegram for you."

"Thank you," Serena answered, receiving the letter.

The enveloped had Serenity written on it and that she knew whom exactly it was from. So she embraced herself first before opening it.

She took a deep breath in and slowly tear out the envelope.

_Serenity,_

_My dearest daughter, I see everything that is happening to you and I am so sorry for telling you the alternatives of bringing your friends back to life._

_And I am also so sorry to tell you that I have missed to tell you one of the other consequences. Brace yourself my child, for this is very shocking._

_You see I just remembered that if you don't make the prince fall in love with you within a week since your arrival, you will forever be in that world._

_Hurry my dearest daughter for you only have four more days._

Love, Qveen Serenity

"NO, NO, NO," she said out loud while breathing heavily and also trying to regain her composer after having read the letter. She was in shocked.

"Mother, I can't do it. I could barely make him look at me, what am I suppose to do? MOTHER!" tears were starting to formulate in her eyes when she remembered how her friends and her dear tuxedo mask was lying on the ground helplessly. So with every energy and effort left inside her, she held back the tears.

Deep breathe, '_I need to help them. They are counting on me. I can do it. I can. Yes you can Serena_.' she thought with encouraging to herself.

With that said, she went to work. And just like the night before the party, she tried to cover her face with makeup's that are outdated. However much effort she put in she looked no different.

"UUHhh.." she sighed really loud. "I give up."

She didn't care anymore. She was tired of trying to fix her face. She was not succeeding and with that she took her little purse and headed to her carriage and on she went to her date.

"Highness?" Malechite said looking sideways at the prince who was lying down on the edge of his bed upside down.

"Um.. what are you doing?" he asked, "You know your fourth date is on her way right? She might even be downstairs or just getting off the carriage now."

Silence.

"Okay, come on." He pulled the prince's arms trying to pull him up.

"Mal, leave me be. I don't want to see her and more, I don't want to do go on a date with her." He said in a serious tone and pulling his arms away from Malechite's grip.

"Okay." With that said, Malechite left his room.

'_SIGH', He_ closed his eyes in relief that he was gone and didn't even try to persuade him but just as he was about to relax,

BANG!

He got so scared with the noise that made a big BANG that he was off his bed and on his feet in seconds. There stood in front of him his Mother. She slammed the door open and was not looking very friendly.

He clutched his chest to stop his heart from racing and decided to lie back down but before his butt touches the bed, he was again startled by his mom's yell and tone of voice.

"DARIEN, GET UP!!"

He stood up again, turned toward his Mother and gave Malechite the coldest eyes look ever.

"Either you get ready and meet the princess for your date or you are forever disowned." His Mother continued and putting her arms on her hips to look more serious.

With that said, she left him looking like he just saw a ghost with his mouth wide open.

When he recovered by the shock, he took a pillow and threw it to Malechite.

"You went to my Mother!"

"Well, it worked didn't?" he laughed for the victory.

"Oh, you are undeniable selfish." He answered putting on his trousers and top.

"Prince, I would not miss this day even if I have to drag your Father to drag you out." He chuckled helping the Prince put on the last bit of clothing.

"Lets get this over with. Oh Mal, I have a signal for you to come and get me when I really want out okay. If I wave my hands like this," he had his arms up high waving, "that is me calling for you. To her it may seem that I am yawning but really, I need you to come get me and make some excuse up okay."

Malechite just stared at him, and then bursted out laughing.

"This is not funny Malechite."

"Oh prince I brought you something." He had a mask on his hands and was handing it to the prince. "I thought you might need it."

"What in the world are you thinking? I am not ugly."

"No, not that," he smiled, "I was thinking that if you wear a mask too, it might not feel so strange for the princess wearing it herself."

"No, I don't want a mask. I am scared of them and you knew that before today Mal."

"Okay," he answered looking at the door. "Brace yourself for here she comes."

Both gentlemen took a deep breath and braced themselves for what they were about to see.

"Prin..cess" he gulped hard, "how are you?"

Malechite on the other hand was trying really hard to contain his laughter.

"You can laugh if you want." She started, "I know how I look and if just want to call this date over, we can do that too." Her eyes were glistening. Her face might have changed but her beautiful water blue eyes stayed the same.

Darien could see the pain within her eyes and for some odd reason he was drowning into them.

"Okay." He answered and quickly turned his back on her and started out.

But after a couple of step he stopped. He took another deep breath and turned around but to his surprise Serena was not in the room anymore.

Malechite just stood there watching in amazement. When he saw the Prince turn around and was looking for the princess, he just pointed to the door.

Darien ran to the door and so did Mal. He did not want to miss what was about to happen.

"Princess," he called out, "stop please."

"Prince Darien?" she turned before stepping in her carriage, "you changed your mind?"

'_Eek, why do you have to look like that_?' he thought.

With every muscle in his mouth, he could barely let a word out but with a mighty force, this came out, "Do you like horses?"

He stood there not knowing what he wanted to hear and just kept on looking at her sideways as if it made the sight look better.

"OH, I love them. I ride everyday. Why do you ask?" she answered looking straight at his face with full curiosity.

"Do you want to go for a ride now?" he said now fully facing her.

'_Maybe this could be a fun date, if I just over look her looks_.'

Serena just stared at him. The stare was freaking him out more and with that, he took a step back giving her a squirm smile.

"Hahaha, is this a joke? I mean if you are doing this because you have some sort of bet with your buddies then forget it." With that said, she headed into her carriage again.

"No princess, I would really like for you to join me for a ride." His smile was so big, that Serena couldn't help but be drawn to them, just like her old Darien.

"If you insist then." She answered. He was offering his hands to help her out of the carriage and she just looked at them and was wondering at the same time, how it would feel to hold his hands again.

'_Such soft hands'_ he thought, '_nice slender body too_.'

He led her to where the horses were and seeing how many horses he had, she was jumping up for joy.

"Princess, meet Princess. You will be riding her today."

"Oh, you are a pretty horse, aren't you?" Serena said talking to the horse and stroking her at the face.

'_Thank goodness you like horses_,' he sighed, '_but why do you have a face like that_?' he thought looking at her from the back.

At the front of the barn, they got up on their own horses and were about to take off.

"Princess, how fast can you ride?" he asked with a smirk.

"Faster than you think your Highness. And please call me Serena."

"Alright then, call me Darien. And Princess, try to catch up."

"Hahaha, you mean, you will try to catch up."

With that said, she stormed off first. For some odd reason, she did not know where her strength and courage came from. This might be from her old life, in the Moon Kingdom, she thought.

She was going fast but to her surprise, Darien was just as fast for he caught up to her and she was amused for he was riding right beside her.

"Oh, is that all you have Serena?" he laughed and passed her.

"Oh no you didn't," and with that said, she made her horse sped up more.

She caught up with Darien, and when he turned toward her, she stuck out he tongue and passed him.

When they reached an area that was on top of a hill she stopped and got down from her horse. She looked beyond the hill and she noticed the scenery. Below the hills, she saw ocean waves. The sea was beautifully dark with sparkling blue and the sky matched it for it was light blue.

"Ah, you finally caught up." She said not looking at him but had a smirk on her lips that was very visible to him.

"Oh I just let you win, that's all."

"HA, I believe that's called ego my prince." With that comment, he laughed.

"You know how far we are from the palace? We rode far." He said sitting down on the grass.

"Its really refreshing to ride. I do it for fun or to clear up my head." She answered joining him on the grass.

"That's exactly like me."

They sat there and neither noticed that it was almost lunchtime for they were caught up in their conversation.

'_You are so easy to talk to Serena_.' he thought staring at her without her knowing or so he thought.

'_It is so good to be around you again my love. Please love me for me_.' she thought, noticing him staring at her.

He heard his stomach churned and with that he raised up his arms in the air to stretch before getting up but before he could put them down, someone started pulling him. He looked up in shocked and saw Malechite.

"Malechite, what in the world are you doing? Let me go." He said trying to pull his hands from Malechite's grip.

"Prince, you have… um… you have to… um," he said dragging Darien along, "you need… to take your medicine for you….are… um not well."

Serena stood up looking shocked but couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

"Hahahaha, was that your sign?" she couldn't contain her laughter any more. She just laughed it out like no other princess that they have ever seen before.

The two guys just stared at her and then joined in to her laughter.

"It's alright Mal," Darien started getting up on his feet, "I was really yawning."

"Princess, would you like to join me for a picnic beside the pond close to the palace?" Darien asked extending his arms to her to help her get on to her horse.

"I would love to." She answered taking his hands and letting him help her up to her horse. She felt his arms at her waist, and this made her blush.

When she was finally on her horse, she looked down at Darien and their gazed locked. Neither noticed what was happening until Malechite felt the urged to disturb them.

"Ahem… Ahem." No answer, "AHEM!"

This seemed to have broken their stare, "should we head back now?"

They smiled to each other and started back to the palace. The ride back to the palace was slow and Malechite actually joined in with their conversations. The three chatted just about anything and when they reached the pond, the picnic was already prepared.

Darien helped her off the horse and Malechite took their horses back to the barn.

Serena and Darien ate whatever was prepared for them and to Darien's surprise she was actually eating.

'_I had more fun with you than any other princesses I ever courted before. The rest might be easier to look at in the outside but you are far more easier to be with because you are beautiful inside_.' He thought looking at Serena stuff her mouth.

One, two, three, four hours passed and neither noticed how the sun was almost setting.

Neither noticed until Malechite came to disturb them, "your Highnesses, I believe it is getting dark now."

"Princess, may I see you again?" Darien asked ignoring Malechite.

"If you like?" Serena answered raising her hands toward Malechite indicating she needed help from getting up.

"Well, I do if you want to see me too." He stood up giving her a smirk smile.

"I do."

The three headed toward her carriage and once they said their goodbyes, she got in her carriage and left the two gentlemen waving back to her.

* * *

REVIEWS PLEASE


End file.
